


Omelettin’ this slide

by njckle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, egg puns, omelette au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njckle/pseuds/njckle
Summary: Queenie comes home to a mess.





	Omelettin’ this slide

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe that I wrote about eggs. I blame you, carniverouskiwi and loufok, for endorsing everyone in the chat to write something.

Something splattered on the wall when Queenie opened her front door, startling her.

Despite the surprise, a quick check told her the mood inside wasn’t worth worrying over, all the fluctuating thoughts mainly positive, if not a little hectic. Not knowing what to expect, she took a wary peek inside.

Her home looked like a battlefield. The dining table was upturned as a sort of barricade, the chairs legs to ward off impending attackers, and Jacob huddled behind it as it was barraded with eggs that splattered every which way.

There were eggs _everywhere._ On the walls, the floor, dripping from the ceiling, staining the couch where the mess was only just beginning to reach the living room. Half a dozen of them were in the sink, intact and pearly, obvious bait.

Pieces of shells _cracked_ and _crunched_ when Queenie carefully stepped into the open. The door closed with a final sound after her just as an egg caught her in the shoulder, and everything stopped.

A moment of silence and then—

“I can explain,” Tina said. Dried yoke caked her cheek and stained her her blouse, and she was frozen in the middle of breaking an egg on the side of Newt’s head. The poor man looked like he’d taken a dip in a tub filled with the stuff.

Jacob raised his hands, the cleanest of them all. “Don’t look at me. I just brought the eggs.”

Tina and Newt looked almost sheepish at Queenie’s stare, but she wasn’t angry. Tina was usually so hard boiled and it was nice to see her loosen up, even if it caused a mess and she’d have to cast an especially strong cleaning spell to get the stain out of her coat.

She giggled and felt their collective thoughts settle. “This isn’t what I egg-spected when I asked for you to start breakfast.” She magicked the kitchen to put itself in order again and set down her groceries when the table was upright. The stains on the walls vanished. “How about we go out instead?”

Newt grinned. Egg shells littered his hair lke snow. “That sounds like a cracking good idea."


End file.
